


Hilda's Heated Journey

by Blackflag2121



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, beastiality, pokefilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackflag2121/pseuds/Blackflag2121
Summary: Hilda from pokemon B/W going through all sorts of sexy adventures. WIP later chapters will have content involving sex with pokemon.





	Hilda's Heated Journey

After waiting for years the day has finally come. Just a week ago was the young Hilda’s 16th birthday. She was finally old enough to go out on her own and undertake a journey across Unova. Unlike most other aspiring Pokemon trainers such as her two best friends she had no desire to challenge the Pokemon league. Instead she simply wished to see the world, the foods the sights the people she wanted to take it all in. 

Bianca and Cheren, her close childhood friends who were around the same age are supposed to go with her today to speak with professor juniper. Normally when someone is about to undertake a journey a Pokemon is passed down from a parent or older sibling or caught in the wild, or perhaps; even purchased from a breeder. However professor Juniper has promised the three young trainers-to-be each a Pokemon that she herself caught and raised for a number of years. 

Hilda was so exited the night before that she had not managed to get but a few hours of sleep and upon waking up she felt exhausted, but still thrilled for what was to come today. Picking up her phone she checked the time and noticed that it was only 5:00am. Sunrise was at least an hour away and her parents wouldn’t be awake for another few hours. 

Leaping out of bed she walked over to her desk and sat in the leather office chair. “I guess I’m just going to have to find something to do for the next few hours.” she said with a hint of both boredom and excitement in her voice. Pulling up the browser she checked various things E-mail Social media, nothing really going on this early in the morning. After spending some time watching various videos on Youtube she came across a video of a famous male model trying on numerous pairs of a designer underwear. Staring intensely at the scree she began biting her lip; feeling a familiar heat rise up inside of her. 

Tabbing away from the video she begins to navigate herself to a particular website. “Ohh…..” A quiet moan escaped from between her lips as she opened one of the videos. A man about 6 feet tall with dark black hair and blue eyes stood shirtless covering the entire screen. Slowly he began to take off his underwear and reveal a small “package” that quickly began to grow. “Oh fuck yes” Hilda thought to herself. Reaching down towards her legs she slowly shifted her clothing and placed her hand into her crotch. 

The man on the screen slowly grabbed onto his shaft as it began getting bigger… and harder. Just as the man began to stroke in short, slow motions Hilda took her middle finger and traced the outside of her lips. Her breath began to deepen and her heart started racing, within a few quick moments the man in the video was fully erect and stroking faster and faster panting loudly. “God, what I wouldn’t do to be there, to have my hands on it.” as she inserted one of her fingers carefully rhythmically, in; and out. Taking her left hand pushing it slowly up her shirt she grabbed onto her right breast and began massaging it. With her finger she teased around the nipple making small circles. 

The panting in the video began to grow louder and faster, as did hers. She took two of her fingers and pinched down on her nipple pulling gently and twisting, pulling her fingers back from inside and placing one on her hardened clit and began rubbing up, and down. Slowly shifting to her thumb rubbing her clit in circles she once again inserted two of her fingers and this time at a much quicker pace began pushing in and pulling out. 

“Ohh… shit YES!” a rather loud moan came pouring from her drooling mouth as she twisted her nipple. “fuuuck… yes…yes...oh god this feels so good. Come on” A stream of rapid slurred words poured from her mouth in a quiet voice she maintained; as it was still early in the morning. strings of saliva drooling out of the corner of her mouth landing all over her shirt, shorts, and chair. Her juices soaking her pants leaving a large wet spot in the front. “C’mon big guy, just cum already.” about a minute later the man began moaning and his dick began to throb. “Fuck… just cum, cum all over yourself. Please.”

He twists his hand around the shaft and up to the head carefully spinning round pulling it up aiming at his own face. Hilda bites her lip hard as she feels her legs start to contract and her pussy gets wetter. Shots of warm cum shoot from the head of the mans penis. Landing on his abs and chest as he shouts in ecstasy. “Oh, holy shit!.” Hilda shouts; maybe a bit louder than she should have. The sight of the mans orgasm pushes her over the edge as she feels a pulsing pleasure quickly overtake her. She slows her pace but continues sliding back and forward as she removes her left hand from her shirt and places it over her mouth to attempt to muffle the sounds she’s making. Rocking back and forth in her chair juices soaking the entire seat as she cums all over her hand. Within a few moments she regains her composure, pulling her hand out of her shorts she slowly drifts it towards her mouth, and begins to suckle her fingers, cleaning each one, by, one.

“That...pant was pretty great.” Hilda said to herself. After taking a second to catch her breath she realized what time it was. “Oh shit. It’s almost 8 I need to get ready.” swiftly closing her browser and shutting down the PC she turns to her closet grabs some clothing and runs to her bathroom for a well needed shower.


End file.
